


Under the Moonlight

by juniipoo



Category: AFTER L!FE: The Sacred Kaleidoscope | 애프터라이프: 소원을 담는 만화경!
Genre: Angst, Comfort, F/M, Gender Neutral, M/M, Not Beta Read, Reader Insert, Romance, angst with happy ending, brain rot, is it angst???, late night writings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25682119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juniipoo/pseuds/juniipoo
Summary: Licht finds the manager gazing upon the stars. What is it that is running through their mind, he wonders.
Relationships: Licht (AFTER L!FE)/Manager, Licht (AFTER L!FE)/Reader, Licht (AFTER L!FE)/Reader(Manager), Licht/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	Under the Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> Pacing who? I don’t know her shjsnsns It’s been quite a while since I wrote so I’m sorry if it’s wonky but uhhh yeah I hope you enjoy. Sorta spoiler for Licht’s R1/Backstory but not explicitly so

Fireflies lit up the sky as the sun went down, the glowing sunset leaving the darkness of the night in its wake. The strenuous tasks of the day have long passed as you let out a heavy sigh and lay your head down the grassy hill only to find a shadow towering over you.

“My, that was quite the heavy sigh darling.”

The familiar voice startled you into a sitting position as your eyes met golden brown ones.

“Oh, Licht, it’s you. I didn’t see you there.”

The tall man took a seat beside you raising a brow, “Oh? Darling, I’ve called you a few times, I thought you were just being cruel.”

The brunet was sitting close, but not too close. As much of a shameless flirt the man was, Licht cared more for your well-being. Though, in the way he seemed to draw his arms a bit close to himself, it appeared perhaps there was more reason to it. As if the man who had desired to be so close to you wished to pull himself away.

Running a hand through your hair you bear a tired smile, paired with a bit of an awkward laugh, “Haha...ha. I’m sorry. It’s been a long day is all.”

Before he arrived, you came to the hill after you completed your tasks, which included being bombarded with cries for help from your soul reapers. They could be a bit chaotic, but the reapers of the fourteenth department were those you cherished dearly in your time here. So, it was no surprise that you couldn’t bring yourself to say no to their requests. Seeing them relieved or smile, even if you provide a solution they don’t quite like at first, it was worth it. As the manager, you had your own wish that you worked toward. However, that didn’t mean you didn’t have another wish. One to see these reapers to be happy.

Unfortunately, though, all of the tasks left you exhausted by the end of the day. Seeking a breather you decided to get a breath of fresh air. However, when captivated by such otherworldly scenery you still have yet to get used to, you found yourself getting lost in thoughts all alone. 

“Do you wish to talk about it, dear?” Licht asked, his expression that seemed so bright around you had softened a bit.

Did you wish to talk about it? You didn’t quite know. You pulled your legs towards yourself, resting your chin on your knees, with pursed lips.

“Well…”

Licht turned his caramel eyes towards the glimmering sky, “It’s alright if you don’t wish to speak. I can always listen. Or just be here, if you’d like.”

A silence fell between you two, the only noise that you could hear was the gentle breeze against the trees. You were hesitant to speak. You’re the manager so you didn’t want to break. 

“I’m tired…” you murmured as you held your knees even closer, “I’m tired and scared, Licht. Honestly, the tasks have piled up and the paperwork has made me lose quite a bit of sleep. Yet despite that, in my time here with different events and requests I’ve gotten from you guys, I’ve become so close to you all.”

The twinkling stars grace your sight, reminding you once more that to those still alive, you and the reapers have become one with the night sky.

You continued on, “I already died and lost contact with those I cared for, y’know? I don’t know if I could do that again. All of us here wish to attain our wishes and yet it is also here that I’ve forged such precious bonds I’m too afraid to sever. When my wish comes true, when our wishes come true, will we even be able to remember one another?”

You don’t remember, but it seemed you had started to cry, your throat closing up, “I’m terrified of losing all these memories we’ve made. All of you that I’ve seen grow as I guided you along in purifications, all of you who I’ve helped with quarrels, all of you who act so casual with one another. It makes me scared to fulfill my wish.”

Once again, it was silent between you two other than the sniffles from your tears. Licht’s intention was to listen to you but the conversation left not only you in fear, but him as well. Terrified, he was absolutely shaken to his core. You, he had decided to devote his feelings to, even if not taken seriously, even if he was almost afraid of them being taken seriously, you could leave him once your work is over. Once again, someone who was meant to be important to him could leave at any second. Time was ever fleeting and he had only so much of it before he had to watch you leave. To an onlooker they were in fact silent, but the racing of their thoughts had left their hearts beating so fast in the moment.

“Licht...can I ask you something?” Your voice was a bit crackly from your crying.

He who has been at a loss for words quickly jumped on the opportunity to gain some. You who he loved and cherished the most with his heart seemed so troubled, he wished to do what he could, blurting out an, “Anything, darling.”

Your face that he hadn’t seen for quite a few minutes had risen from your knees.

“May I hold your hand?”

Licht was a bit taken aback. You were never one to ask for such things but that didn’t mean he wasn’t willing.

“Of course.”

Licht put a hand out and intended to grasp yours but it appeared that you took the initiative. You were holding onto him so tightly, an almost foreign feeling to him, as it was normally a feeling of him letting people go or he himself being let go. His eyes looked down at his hand in your hold, taking a moment to make a decision, before deciding to hold yours tightly as well.

A warm feeling ran from their intertwined hands to Licht’s entire being, most certainly his heart was filled with the most warmth. You two appreciate one another’s touch for a while, and before you two knew it, you had your head resting in Licht’s lap.

“Is this alright?”

Licht ran his hands through your hair with a look of endearment on his face, “Of course, darling.”

The night sky in this world was gorgeous, filled with beautiful shades of purple and blue, the sparkling stars, and the glowing moon. Truly it was a sight to behold. In the moonlight, Licht appeared, even more so than the sky. He was always quite a handsome man, and he seemed aware of it as well. Quite the flirt too. However, despite that, you were still shocked from the next words he would say to you.

“Darling?”

“Yes, Licht.”

“I love you.”

Licht was always one to openly voice his affections, though you never took them seriously. After all, he shared his love all around. Though this time seemed different. Though that didn’t change the fact that his tenderness had ended up making you truly fall for him over time. The pace of him running his hand through your hand had slowed down, and the hand that was holding yours had gripped tighter unintentionally. In his eyes lie the words ‘Please don’t leave.’

You say up causing the man to be startled as you put your forehead against his, holding both of his hands.

“If we can amend our wishes, maybe we can hold onto one another past here as well.”

It was now Licht’s turn to cry. There was someone who wished to be by his side. Someone who didn’t want to leave. He didn’t know if he would be ready. 

“Darling, if it isn’t too much to ask can we…”

You, who has been familiar with his past from the files, had wrapped your arms around him and pulled him close, “To take it slow? Of course.” 

His tears had soaked your shirt as he grabbed onto you in return.

“Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> The entirety of this was written at night no thoughts head empty only Licht pretty under moon HjNJN once again I’m sorry for the pacing


End file.
